Sobre el escenario, una princesa
by AnToo96
Summary: Sobre el escenario una princesa, debajo una molestia" Sakura, es la bailarina principal de un ballet. Sobre el escenario, es una princesa. Debajo, una joven que trabaja en un bar como camarera y una' molestia' para algunos. SasuSaku. Leve NaruHina.


Hola!!

Les traigo un nuevo fic (ya publicado en fanfic.es).

Espero les guste. Agradezco los reviews que dejaron en mi one-shoot anterior.

Resumen: Sakura, es la bailarina principal de un ballet. Sobre el escenario, es una princesa. Debajo, una joven que trabaja en un bar como camarera y una' molestia' para algunos. Sasuke, un empresario mujeriego, egocéntrico, y un día va a ver el ballet, y se queda sorprendido al verla bailar.

Disclamer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sobre el escenario, una princesa, y debajo de el, una molestia**

**Capítulo 1: Princess**

…_A las orillas del lago las jóvenes-cisnes esperan tristemente la llegada de Odette. Ella llega llorando desesperada, contándoles a sus amigas los tristes acontecimientos de la fiesta en el castillo. Aparece Sigfrido y le implora su perdón. Reaparece Rothbart reclamando el regreso de los cisnes. Sigfrido y Odette luchan contra él, pero todo es en vano, pues el maleficio no puede ser deshecho. Los dos enamorados se lanzan al lago. Rothbart muere a consecuencia de ese sacrificio de amor y los otros cisnes son liberados del maleficio. Se ve aparecer sobre el lago los espíritus de Odette y Sigfrido, ya juntos para siempre._

Los espectadores, aplauden con mucha fuerza a la bailarina y el bailarín principal. Saludan con una reverencia digna de bailarines así. Los siguen aplaudiendo. Ellos, se retiran y aparecen las bailarinas que hacen una magnifica danza (Pas de Quatre: cuatro bailarinas que ejecutan movimientos rápidos y perfectamente sincronizado), titulada 'Danza de los pequeños cisnes'. También saludan y son aplaudidas de la misma forma.

(Narrado por AnToo)

- ¡Parece que el ballet fue todo una maravilla! – exclama una chica, de tez aperlada, delgada, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos también oscuros, alta, pero no demasiado. Tenía un carácter… raro. Se reía por todo, y si estaba enojada… más vale no hablarle. Era, y sigue siendo, una de mis mejores amigas. Yo la llamo Emii, pero su verdadero nombre es Edith.

- Así parece… - contesto yo, feliz. Tengo la piel morena, por tomar sol… ojos marrones, soy alta, cabello oscuro, y que digamos… no soy muy delgadita. Soy tranquila, y paciente. Pero cuando me provocan… absténganse a las consecuencias. Cariñosa, cuando quiero, y valoro mucho la amistad. Mi nombre es Antonella, pero mis amigas me dicen AnToo.

Otra de mis mejores amigas, Yuli, o Yulita como yo le digo, solo sonrío asintiendo. Era de mediana estatura, delgada pero no exagerado, con cabellos color almendra y miel, entre esos dos. Ojos del mismo color, simpática, graciosa y siempre de buen humor, dispuesta a subirle el ánimo a sus amigos… y un poco cobarde. Temperamental, cuando la provocan, muy cariñosa y cuida mucho a los que quiere. Y extrovertida, al máximo.

La bailarina principal, tenía el pelo extrañamente rosa pálido, ojos verdes jade y un cuerpo realmente envidiable, al igual que su técnica de baile… no por nada era la bailarina principal del ballet. Su nombre era Sakura, otra de mi círculo amistoso más íntimo. Nos sonrío, al igual que Yulita. Las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento, estábamos todas muy felices.

El amargado de Sai, el bailarín principal, tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, ojos y cabellos oscuros, siempre sonreía falsamente, fue solo para llevarse a Sakura, pues la llevaría a cenar para intentar que ella le diera una oportunidad. Aunque ella se lo había negado rotundamente unas… 50 veces… el, insistente, consiguió una cita con ella.

Todas nosotras trabajábamos en distintos bares como camareras, ya que con el dinero que ganábamos del ballet, no era suficiente.

--

(N/A: acá, vuelvo a narrar en tercera persona)

Uno de los espectadores, se había quedando sorprendido con lo que acababa de ver. La joven bailarina de la bellísima historia, lo dejó anonadado. Sasuke Uchiha, un empresario adinerado, de clase alta, serio, frío, mujeriego, egocéntrico, y muy apuesto, tez blanca, ojos y cabellos negros como la noche, de unos 24 años, había caído en la red de esta joven bailarina de belleza exótica.

- Sasuke, ven aquí – llamó un señor de cabello negro… con canas. Parecía que era el padre o el tío de Sasuke por su parecido.

-¿Qué quieres tío? – contestó de mala gana.

- Quiero presentarte a…

--

Sakura y Sai, iban hacia su auto (el de Sai).

- Oye… salió muy bien el ballet… - dijo Sai, mientras la miraba y le sonreía – Además… ese traje y sobre el escenario, parecías una princesa.

- Gra… gracias… - tartamudeó la pelirosa sonrojada –

A Sai le causó risa verla así. Entonces, comenzó a reír despacio…

- Jajaja… te queda muy bien el sonrojo… y sobre todo si lo provoco yo… - dijo, esto último en un susurro acercándose a la pelirosa que lo miraba asombrada. ¿Qué quería el de ella? ¿No le había negado de salir con ella lo suficiente? ¿Cómo se lo sacaría de encima?

Espero les haya gustado. Dejen reviews para saber su opinión.

Reitero: este fic ya está publicado en fanfic.es por MI MISMA.

Bye, kisses!!


End file.
